Song of Elsa
by frozendanny
Summary: As Anna contemplates suicide in the hospital, she meets a beautiful, human looking woman among the flesh-covered walls. She introduces herself as Elsa, and is apparently looking for her father. Anna does not want to be be separated from Elsa, and asks her to live with her. She agrees.
1. Wanting to get out of here

**I'm not the owner of this story. This is probably one of my favourite storys out there. So I thought about putting some frozen into it. I liked the idea of it and i hope you enjoy the story. I also have to warn you, because this story is kinda disturbing. This is the first time me uploading something and I will also soon write another Elsanna story, not related to any other story, especially not to a story like this^^ But again. ENJOY! :)**

**Song of Elsa**

"H#Y", the wriggling lump of flesh burbles.

"G$tHIsy%326/whY&22f*gD$$Bxtr1p^%3?"

"Sk%guj!%~?&YGo^#1sKIREs5#%0sK473?"

"H#H#. K$5GiVe52fdf%^#TSU+ #~TG^Sk5tl#GR3NSTLY."

Three such creatures are sitting around the table in front of me, slurping filthy sludge from their cups as they trade whines, growls and sounds that i can hardly describe.

"H#YiST50ST3mgTHzTOVEN#V4rBNSK1^pkzb4?#?!"

" 79HRRM3N1Sk`azS8L135ffff^^$ $%kn1JZ"

By listening carefully, I'm able to grasp gist of their conversation. This allows me to barely avoid arousing their suspicion. I can stay out of it as long as they're just talking among themselves, but i can't ignore them if they speak to me. However they may look, they are my "friends" apparently.

I want to deny it, of course... but I gave up on that long time ago. Each night, I went to sleep wishing that this would turn out to be a nightmare. Yet each morning i awoke to find that the world was just as horribly warped as it was the day before. I have to live while blending in, while acting like one of them. Just as I've done these past three months. I will continue to do for the rest of my life.

"B4%73#411!UKpU^GHT% !fo.L7RKan&^#anG2St! "

Judging by its tone, this one must be Eugine. And the one next to him, squealing more than the others, is probably Rapunzel. Which means that the one next to me must be Kristoff, though I can no longer see any trace of his once-refined features. I try my best to ignore the rotten stench of excrement that issues from his quivering flesh.

"MVFKNfgda# %mf *Fmckxvzm# SDFzxcv32!"

"GRGHRGWn6Td2Ca15#0m3cHnSkT888###"

"W#BTT lfW6MKN3LTsk62bFN% %#$%#!GDF"

Everything has changed complety.

While everything appears different to me, my relationship to the world alone is the same. These creatures were part of the same college club as me, and we used to be pretty good friends. We even went skiing every winter break. Now these are but fond memories of days that will never return. if only everyone, including my friends, had forgotten about me, I might have been able to disconnect myself from the world. it would have been comforting, in comparison, to believe that i had been abducted by aliens and taken to a different planet or something.

However, this is definitely Arendelle City on the planet Earth, and this is the city where I was born and raised, the society that I was a part of for 18 odd years. But I, and I alone, can no longer see it that way. In no longer recognize the world. I have no place to call home.

"SDJsdafj3t493074t34#$T#(fjdkfa###"

"TYK#^ 4534j&lg45uje "

"F$Gf43HG#*$G#G3G#G834g43g8F

But just then...

"Hey Anna",one of the flesh-lumps says as it swivels its bloodshot eyes towards me," what do you think?"

"...About what?"

I desperately try to suppress my loathing and behave normally...but my hoarse voice ruins the attempt.

"Uh,we're talking about this year's icy trip. You're coming too...right?"

A slimy hole near the top of the creature writhes nauseatingly as it vomits some semblance of words. Ah, so that must be Rapunzels head, face, and mouth; or rather, what I would have seehn as such three months ago.

"I don't know."

Unable to bring myself to look at it I avert my eyes and give a neutral answer.

"You have other plans?"

"No. Not really."

Rapunzel was one of my best friends, as was everyone else here. They were all precious to me and one of them had even desired to be more than just friends.

How many nights have I spent crying in loneliness, lamenting the friends who no longer exist?

In three months I cried myself dry, and now there is only loathing left in me. Surrounded by fleshy creatures that I can only assume are Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugine. I spent each day trying to act like I always have. If I fail at this, I'll be locked away forever. No matter what, I mustn't let that happen.

"Hey...It's not like physical activity affect your injuries, right?"

"I'm not sure. I'll ask the doctor during my check-up."

I'm at my limit. I can't look at them or liste to their terrible voices any longer. Losing my patience, I jump to my feet.

"Hey Anna!"

A spray of stringy slime from the cilia wreiggling around its voicebox flies towards me. i try to cover myself, but too late to keep the slime from splattering across my face like the yolk of a rotten egg. I'm on the verge of losing it. I want to grab a chair...a desk...anything within reach and use it to smash the life out of this creature, ending it all...I barely supress the impulse. I have to avoid arousing their suspicion. However they look to me, this is their world. I'm the outsider here.

"Like I said, today's my check-up. i have to go"

I try to fake a smile, but I'm not sure it works. Reaching into my wallet, I pull out the first bill I find and put it on the table without looking at it. It's probably enough for the

drink I ordered, and I don't care about the change. i just want to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Later."

I leave, quite literally running for my life.

I'M NOT CRAZY...


	2. From the perspective of the other

"Hey", says Rapunzel, "why don't we go somewhere with ice-skating for this year's ski trip?" Kristoff frowns at the suggestion. "Skating ? Why got to a ski resort to ice-skate?"

"Haha. Give her a break, Kristoff. She's been into ice-skating recently."

Eugine supports Rapunzel with a laugh. her sudden statement are nothing new, and it's Eugine's role as her boyfriend to provide backup. To Kristoff, they seem like a good match for each other.

Sometimes it makes him jealous. "I mean, she got started pretty late." "Hey ! Is it so strange that I'd never been ice-skating before?"

"I'dont think there's many first-time ice-skaters in their nearly twenties these days", her boyfriend says with a smirk on his face.

"I was kinda scared when I was little. Those shoes seemed like knives to me", Rapunzel said, while looking to the ground.

"But you were able to just start skating ? That's pretty amazing, Punzel!", Kristoff cheered her up.

"It's not very different from normal skating, after all. You keep your weight forward and use the angle of the shoes to steer.", Eugine says.

"That's what he said, so I took his word for it and gave it a try. And it was so much fun!", she looks at her boyfriend, smiling at him remembering their date at the ice-skate hall.

Oh, so it was a date...Kristoff feel a stab of envy at the thought of it. Eugine and Rapunzel enjoy their time together like normal lovers do. That's certainly not something to be jealous of.

It's just that Kristoff's luck has been bad. "Hmm...I want to see Punzel ice-skating too..." Kristoff keeps his voice upbeat, trying to cover up his inner conflict.

Kristoff knows that he mustn't be envious or blame luck. He has a special person too. It's because of the terrible tragedy that befell him that she doesn't spend any time with him.

Her true misfortune, the sort that makes "unluckiness" pale in comparison.

"So, how about it? If we make the next ski trip a ice-skating trip too, it'll be twice as fun!" , Rapunzel jumped up and down, nearly falling from her chair.

"But you can ice-skate at a skating rink, can't you? Why go all the way to a ski resort?", Kristoff wonders.

"I'don't want to ice-skate indoors. i want to be outside, where I can skate on a lake or something.", Rapunzel answered.

"Will it be that easy? I think it'll be pretty crowded.", Kristoff wonders again while he sneaks a sideways glance at her. Altough the conversation has only involved eugine and Rapunzel, with Kristoff supporting their lively banter, there are clearly two couples sitting at the cafeteria table.

In other words. Kristoff's girlfriend, though there's still some doubt over whether she could be called that, is also sitting with them.

"Hey Anna, what do you think?" Maybe Rapunzel sensed the pain in Kristoff's heart, in his usual quiet and considerate way.

"...About what?" the cause of Kristoff's distress, Anna Armstrong, responds to Eugine's sudden query with a vague, mumbled question of her own.

"Um, we're taling about this winter's ice-skating and ski trip. You're coming too...right?"

Rapunzel speaks gingerly, as though probing a tumor. A few months ago, she wouldn't hesitated to firmly rebuke Anna for her attitude.

Their long acquaintance had forged a friendship that needed no restrain.

"I'don't know". Anna responds bluntly, her downcast eyes and sullen demeanor making it clear that she has no desire to break her silence.

"You have other plans?" , Rapunzel asked.

"Not in particual", Anna responds. Even Rapunzel, who should be Anna's best friend and cousin, cannot communicate with her as she could before.

It should go without saying that Kristoff can't find a thing to say. The scars left by the events of that late-summer day are still deep months later. each one of the four bears them, not only Anna.

"Hey...It's not like physical activity could affect your injuries, right?", Rapunzel asked, not sure what else to say.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask the doctor during my check-up." As though that answer drained the last of her patience, anna bolts out of her chair. "Hey, Anna!" Even Rapunzel can't keep her voice from rising a little as she tries to stop Anna from leaving. Anna reacts swifty, throwing her handy over her face as though trying to shield herself from something terrifying.

Maybe some spittle flew inadvertently from Rapuzel's mouth, but that's the sort of thing that happens occasionally during everyday conversation. at least, there wasn't even enough spit for Kristoff to see clearly; certainly nothing you'd need to frantically protect yourself from. Even if he was spit on, Anna's reaction was extremly unpleasent.

"Like is said," Anna snaps, making no attempt to relieve the discomfort of his friends,"today's my check-up. i have to go."

Even as she tosses money onto the table, presumably to pay for her coffee, she acts like she's touching something filthy.

With a hurried stride that makes it seem as though she's running away, Anna leaves the cafeteria. Still cloaked in heavy silence, the remaining three lower their gaze to the table, where the abandoned 100 dollar bill sways forlornly. Looking closely, they see that Anna's coffee is untouched.

Eugine sighs, "I can't take this anymore" "I think Anna just ...just needs a little more time", Rapunzel says while shaking her head reproachfully."But it's been three months! What's with her attitude!?

I feel like I'm going to go crazy hanging around with her!" , Eugine says through gritted teeth.

"Hey I don't get it either, and I don't think there's any way I can. Can you imagine what it'd be like to lose your family in such a horrible way? That'd screw anyone up." ,

Rapunzel says truly sad for her cousin. It was a tragedy that could have happened to anyone. A tractor trailer flipped over, crushing the Armstrong family car into twisted

scrap, they said it had even been difficult to tell the corpses of Anna's mother and father apart. For a while, it had looked as if there was no hope for Anna's survival.

That she was able to leave the hosptial and return to her life was nothing short of a miracle.

"She was worse when we went to see her in the hospital, remember? She was terrified of us, like she didn't know who we were and freaked out so bad that she had to be tied to the bed.

I'm just glad she's made it this far.", Rapunzel tried to defend Anna. "There's still something strange about her.", Eugine says while looking now even more concerned.

"What's with the way she looks at us? It's like we're not human."

"Cut it out, Eugine", Rapunzel says forcefully, her words of restraint probably less out of empathy for her friend that out of consideration for Kristoff.

Whle Rapunzel's kindness makes him happy, Kristoff also knows that, as Rapunzel says, she mustn't depend on it.

Anna is the victim. She's the one who most deserves sympathy. Krsitoff's feelings for Anna are his problem and no one else's. He doesn't blame Anna for not responding

to him immediately after he finally worked up the courage to confess to her. In fact, he thinks even more fondly of her for her serious consideration of his feelings than he

would have had he given quick, casual answer.

Assuming that, just because Anna didn't turn Kristoff down, they were essentially a couple, Eugine and Rapunzel have had plenty of fun at their expense...However, she still hasn't given him an answer.

After revealing his feelings to her, Kristoff didn't see anna again until a week later...and then he could only stare at her severely wounded by through the window of the hospitals room.

And when she was finally released, after fifty days that seemed like an eternity, she was somehoe didderent.

He's starting to doubt that she even remembers what he confessed to her before the accident.

Now winter is coming, with his feelings still hanging in the air.


End file.
